Wielka miłość małej Yen
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Miniatura (1) ściśle związana z "Żoną dla Śmierciojada". Opowiada o krótkiej i nieszczęśliwej miłości Yenlli. Uzupełnia odsłonę 14 ŻdŚ. Okładka by Oleńska.
**Miniatura ŻdŚ**
 **Wielka miłość malej Yen**

* * *

 _It must have been love, but it's over now  
_ _It must have been good, but I lost it somehow  
_ _It must have been love, but it's over now  
_ _From the moment we touched till the time I ran out  
_ _(_ Roxette _It Must Have Been Love)_

* * *

Deszcz lał z nieba nieprzerwanie, a jego gęste strugi rozmywały świat w oczach Yen w bezbarwną, bezkształtną breję. Przemykała najpodlejszymi i najciaśniejszymi uliczkami swojego wymarzonego Paryża, kuląc się w sobie i obejmując opiekuńczo ramionami ciężkie popiersie. Już kilka razy chciała je cisnąć precz i roztrzaskać na chodniku, ale nie mogła. Świadomość, że był to przedmiot wykonany jego własnymi rękami, coś, czego dotykały jego smukłe palce, co wyrzeźbił sam i co z tego względu – naturalnym prawem Sztuki – nosiło w sobie cząstkę jego duszy, nie pozwalała jej tego zrobić. Wspomnienia były wciąż zbyt świeże na ten ostateczny krok.

Yenlla naciągnęła kaptur na twarz. Pod pewnymi względami deszcz okazał się dla niej w tej chwili darem niebios. Dzięki niemu nie było widać łez.

Wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło (a przede wszystkim ten nagły wysyp kobiet w mieszkaniu jej kochanka), nie było dla niej właściwie niespodzianką. Wiedziała o tym. Kiedy przetrząsała jego mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa na gorączkę, natrafiła na terminarz i nie miała więcej złudzeń. Jednak tym, co zabolało ją najbardziej, okazała się krótka notatka przy jej nazwisku, która głosiła: „Uważać na Honey. Inteligentna, tylko udaje".

Czy powinna być wdzięczna za komplement?!

Zatrzymała się na rogu ulicy, ignorując pełne nadziei spojrzenia wyjątkowo umorusanych dzieci, których nawet okropna pogoda nie zniechęciła do codziennego wypadu na ulice w poszukiwaniu szczęścia. Wystawiła twarz prosto na deszcz, ciesząc się uderzeniami lodowatych kropli na policzkach i powiekach. Kiedy poczuła się gotowa, ponownie otworzyła oczy i zerknęła w kierunku miniaturowych okien na poddaszu najbliższej kamienicy. Jej dotychczasowe mieszkanie. Najmniejsze i najkoszmarniejsze, jakie tylko zdołała wyszukać – należało przecież trzymać się artystycznego stereotypu. W środku ledwie udawało jej się podnieść głowę, ale ostatecznie nie było jej potrzebne po to, aby się w nim prostować, czy w ogóle pozostawać w pionie. Zresztą, i tak była tam raptem dwa albo trzy razy. Przeważnie przesiadywała u Niego.

On był rzeźbiarzem i właściwie tylko tyle o nim wiedziała. Pochodził prawdopodobnie z Węgier lub Rumunii, ale ciężko było to jednoznacznie stwierdzić, bo sam bez przerwy się co do tego mylił. Widocznie, jak większość ludzi, nie odróżniał jednego od drugiego. Kłamca! Zamiast na szczegółach geograficznych skupiał się raczej na imitowaniu naprawdę przerażającego pseudowschodniego akcentu, który trudno byłoby przypisać przedstawicielowi jakiejkolwiek narodowości. Yen zauważała to wszystko, ale nie miało to dla niej znaczenia. Kochała go.

Kochała go od pierwszej chwili. Od pierwszego spotkania, które miało miejsce już pierwszego wieczoru po paryskim występie jej francuskiego tournée. Poznali się w dość podłej knajpce, w jeszcze podlejszej dzielnicy. Roiło się tam od niespełnionych, ale za to wielce przekonanych o własnym wyjątkowym talencie artystów, a pomiędzy nimi znajdował się i On. Miał zdecydowanie najdłuższy i najbardziej czerwony szalik oraz wyjątkowo sflaczały beret – niewątpliwe znaki wielkiego artyzmu. Siedział sam nad szklanką współczesnego, oszukańczego absyntu w pozycji co prawda ekstremalnie niewygodnej, ale też takiej, że lepiej nie mógłby go ustawić cały sztab speców od wizerunku.

„Pozer", orzekła Yen w ostatnim przebłysku rozsądku.

Zupełnie tak jak ona!

Od razu się spiknęli, ale związek ten z miejsca skazany był na widowiskowy koniec. Yenlla była zakochana, on nie. Yenlla dawała z siebie, co tylko mogła, on nic. Mimo to zdecydowała się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i została w Paryżu, kiedy tournée dawno się skończyło. Rzuciła wszystko. Dla niego. Bo tak musiała, bo tak wypadało, bo wszystkie bohaterki wielkich romansów tak robiły i zawsze im się udawało. Udało się przecież Fanny Brice... Ale nie jej.

Nie JEJ.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje niedawne mieszkanie i znowu ruszyła przed siebie. Nie zamierzała tam wracać. Nie musiała dłużej udawać. Wszystko skończone! Przyśle za jakiś czas Błyskotkę po te kilka rzeczy, które za sobą zostawiła. Nie miała ochoty tarzać się od stóp do głów w kurzu i pajęczynach pokrywających całe tamtejsze poddasze.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślała…

Roweno, przecież nie wiedziała nawet, jak się nazywał! Kazał się do siebie zwracać per Mistrzu Pigmalionie, więc wszyscy usłużnie ochrzcili go za plecami mianem „Piggy". Zazwyczaj zresztą właśnie tak na niego wołali, co powodowało u niego okresowe napady szału. Mistrz Pigmalion! Też coś! Z pewnością wszyscy wokół aż palili się do tego, aby biegać za nim i bełkotać po grecku. To doprawdy było żałosne...

Ale i tak go kochała. Mimo wszystko. Pierwszy raz naprawdę.

Kiedy przyszła do niego tego dnia – a daty jej wizyt były wcześniej ustalane niby audiencje – wiedziała, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Złe przeczucia uderzyły ją od progu, ale łudziła się, że ich przyczyna jest zgoła inna, niż okazało się w finale. Bo też wyjaśnienie mogło być tak inne – piękne, proste i romantyczne.

Choroba i czuwanie.

Znalazła Piggy'ego w strasznym stanie. Był cały rozpalony i potwornie kaszlał. Leżał na podłodze wśród kamiennych odłamków – odpadów kolejnego dzieła – mamrocząc coś w gorączce i ledwie mógł się poruszyć. Nie był w stanie podnieść się o własnych siłach. W końcu nie był już najmłodszy, a choroba w tym wieku bywa groźna. Mistrz Pigmalion bowiem skończył już na pewno trzydzieści pięć lat i z tego powodu coraz rozpaczliwiej pragnął zabłysnąć. Jego czas powoli się kończył. Jeżeli chciało się zostać artystą, należało zacząć możliwie wcześnie, inaczej jaki to miało sens? Profity najlepiej smakują w młodym wieku, kiedy można z nich w pełni czerpać. Poza tym wciąż nadchodzą młodsze pokolenia, które mogą mieć albo coś ciekawszego do powiedzenia, albo lepsze koneksje.

Korzystając z faktu, że Piggy był nieprzytomny, Yen uciekła się do pomocy magii i bez problemu przetransportowała go do łóżka, a potem kilkoma zaklęciami ogarnęła nieco mieszkanie. Prawie się od tego odzwyczaiła. Dobrze, że tym razem nie zapomniała różdżki, bo Piggy bez wątpienia był ciężki, o czym doskonale wiedziała – w końcu była jego kobietą. Kiedy już umościła go wygodnie, zakrzątnęła się wokół niego, przygotowując zimne okłady i poszukując jakichkolwiek lekarstw. Wtedy właśnie natrafiła na terminarz i serce pękło jej na drobne kawałeczki.

Była młoda, była głupia, była naiwna, była zakochana. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała. Teraz już sama nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Chwilowo była zbyt ogłuszona i obolała, aby móc czuć i myśleć cokolwiek. Potrzebowała czasu.

Niezależnie od swojego odkrycia postanowiła jednak przy nim zostać. Gdy Piggy nieco oprzytomniał, próbował ją od tego odwodzić na wszelkie sposoby, ale postawiła na swoim. Zresztą on sam był zbyt słaby, aby sformułować sensowną wypowiedź i tylko mamrotał coś, od czasu do czasu machając niemrawo ręką w jej stronę, a podobne sygnały Yen mogła łatwo zignorować. Przesiedziała przy nim całą noc, faszerując środkami przeciwgorączkowymi, jakie znalazła, i żegnając się z marzeniami, które i tak dzięki wpływom szczątkowego rozsądku nie były zbyt sprecyzowane. No bo co dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna miałaby na dłuższą metę robić z takim starym capem jak Piggy?

Panna Honeydell czytała z zainteresowaniem terminarz rzeźbiarza, tudzież mnóstwo innych papierów, które przy okazji wpadły jej w ręce, wysłuchiwała jego gorączkowych majaczeń – a te okazywały się miejscami równie interesujące – i wreszcie się zdecydowała.

Gdy tylko zaczęło świtać, zeszła na dół, na ulicę i przywołała do siebie pierwszego młodego obdartusa, jaki jej się nawinął. Podała mu pięć zaadresowanych zwitków papieru. W każdym z nich złożony poważną chorobą Mistrz Pigmalion informował o swoim fatalnym stanie zdrowia wszystkie te Michelle, Fiony, Laury, Klementyny i Walentyny, odwołując się do ich czułych serduszek i prosząc o pomoc.

Yen wiedziała, że postępuje słusznie. Chciała je zobaczyć, chciała się przekonać, że naprawdę istnieją Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, na zawsze pozostałyby jej wątpliwości. Zastanawiałaby się, czy może czegoś źle nie zrozumiała. Gryzłaby się tym, łudziła i żałowała. Do końca życia.

Wkrótce panienki zaczęły się schodzić. Zjawiły się wszystkie, prawie jednocześnie i niemal natychmiast. Naprawdę musiały być mu oddane, bo co by o nim nie powiedzieć, Piggy miał w sobie Coś.

Przy personaliach pozostałych modelek nie namazano jednak ostrzeżeń o inteligencji, więc szok był nieskończenie większy. Rozpętało się najprawdziwsze piekło, więc Yen czym prędzej zbiegła z pola bitwy, zgarniając po drodze swoje niedokończone popiersie. Na pamiątkę. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, po drugiej stronie rozległy się pierwsze odgłosy darcia i tłuczenia. Wybiegła na zewnątrz i wędrowała w strugach deszczu aż do teraz.

Wydobyła się wreszcie z potwornych slumsów, w których rezydowała przez minione trzy miesiące. Jej uczucia w tej chwili można było przyrównać do rozkoszy pierwszego oddechu niedoszłego topielca. Poprawiła w rękach popiersie, od dźwigania którego sztywniały jej ramiona. Wyszukała pierwszy hotel wyglądający odpowiednio drogo i wynajęła w nim najlepszy apartament, zamawiając z miejsca mnóstwo francuskiego szampana, rosyjskiego kawioru i szwajcarskiej czekolady. Potem udała się do łazienki i przez dwie kolejne godziny pluskała w wannie. Woda była aż gęsta od rozmaitych płynów, pachnideł i olejków, które do niej wlała. Wreszcie odziała się w jedwabny szlafrok dostarczony przed momentem z obrzydliwie ekskluzywnego butiku naprzeciwko i rozłożyła w wielkim łożu z absurdalnym baldachimem.

Paryż od zawsze był jej wielkim, sekretnym marzeniem. W miarę, jak kolejne jej związki kończyły się katastrofą, zawsze wmawiała sobie, że w Paryżu wszystko byłoby inaczej. Paryż, miasto miłości! Gdyby tylko tam trafiła, cała jej życie magicznie by się odmieniło. Kiedy więc dowiedziała się, że ma wyjechać z Witchwayem na tournée po Francji, była wniebowzięta i zdecydowana znaleźć wreszcie Księcia z Bajki. Za wszelka cenę.

I znalazła.

– Nigdy więcej! – zadecydowała Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell nad kolejnym kieliszkiem szampana. – Nigdy więcej romantycznych głupot. Koniec z tym!

Podniosła słuchawkę telefonu, połączyła się z recepcją i poprosiła o zarezerwowanie jej miejsca w najbliższym samolocie lecącym do Londynu.


End file.
